


First I love yous

by Aly77



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly77/pseuds/Aly77
Summary: This is a short story of my Oc Ace and her girlfriend Selina kyle
Relationships: Selina Kyle/OC





	First I love yous

**Author's Note:**

> I write in British English.

“There is nowhere to run, ” Ace said as she reached the alleyway. “oh come on, you wouldn’t hurt little old me would you” Selina purred. “Selina” Ace warned, “oh please,” Selina begged. “just had over the diamond, we don’t have to this the hard way,” Ace said.  
“What fun is that” Selina smirked ”baby” Ace wined “oh fine but you have to catch me first,” Selina said. 

She turned around and quickly climbed up the wall and ran off, Ace smirked and got out her grappling hook aimed it at the building and zoomed up. Once she arrived she chased after her.  
”come on slowpoke” cat shouted from the edge of the building, Ace stopped halfway and changed into her human/panther form and started running “you cheat,” Cat said.  
Ace tackled Selina then quickly wrapped in her hug before they hit the rooftop of the next building. “holy shit, that was awesome” Ace said as got up. 

She looked down and saw something in Selina’s eyes, “oh shit” Ace squeaked. Selina dragged Ace down straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. Ace giggled and cat laughed.  
“you’re a dork,” Selina said “pouts,” Ace said as she made a face at her girlfriend. Selina stared at her girlfriend’s dorky face and smiled, “babe” Selina asked “yeah ” Ace said,  
“I……” Selina started, “I love you,” Selina said, “I love you so fucking much,” Selina said as she let go of Ace’s wrist and interlocked their hands together. “I love you to pumpkin,” Ace said with a smile,  
“really,” Selina asked “no” Ace joked, “you bitch” cat said as she tickled her. Okay, okay you win“ Ace laughed “I love ya too babes,” Ace said with a smile, Selina couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend.  
She leaned in and kissed her. “you going to let me go now,” Selina asked “umm no,” Ace said “why not,” Selina asked. “because I can,” Ace said “oh come on” Selina groaned. 

“Unless there is something you can do,” Ace said, “what??” Selina asked “you race me if you win, you get to keep it. But if I win you give it to me ” Ace said.  
“fine but no panther form you cheat” Selina hissed, “oh why not softie ” Ace teased “shut up ” Selina growled.  
“okay on your marks, get set.....” Ace started, “oh babe one more thing,” she said. “yeah,” cat asked, Ace pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her passionately. When they pulled way Selina was smiling like an idiot.  
Ace leaned in “go baby” she whispered, “what,” Selina asked she opened her eyes, she saw Ace running away “OMG you fucking cheat” Selina shouted “I can’t believe you did that ” she shouted  
“I love you baby” Ace shouted back. 

THE END.


End file.
